Dancer Love
by Marvelous Shrinking Vampire
Summary: When Rocky Blue and the cast of 'Shake It Up, Chicago' go to perform on Miami, Rocky runs into a certain blonde and ends up in the middle of drama all while falling for the one and only Austin Moon. Can they make their relationship work or will they remain apart? Rocky/Austin.
1. A Confrontation At Mini's

**A/N: Crossover between 'Shake It Up' and 'Austin & Ally.' Its Rocky and Austin, so don't like, don't read.**

* * *

Rocky Blue sat on the airplane to Miami, looking down at the sunny location where the TV show she _used _to dance on was performing.

"Oh my God, this place is beautiful!" Cece Jones squealed in the way a child might, leaning over her tall brunette bestie to observe it, too.

"You are so childish. Your lucky your funny, Jones," Tinka Hessenheffer said, a teasing tone to her voice. Cece pouted.

"You love me. You both do. Admit it, Hessenheffer," Cece replied, quickly cutting Rocky off from the conversation. Rocky didn't really complain, just watched in amusement with a ghost of a smile on her lips as Cece and Tinka pretended to be a fighting married couple.

Shaking her head, the brown-haired beauty turned in her seat to examine Miami.

"Rocky?" came the redhead's voice. Rocky simply inserted her black-and-white headphones into her ears, blasting Fall-Out Boy with an ugly scowl stretched across her pretty face.

"She's just upset that she isn't on the show," Tinka whispered in a gossip-y way. Rocky still heard and her scowl turned into a frown.

"Really? Its been like, what, nearly a year? She should be over it," Cece whispered back in the same gossip-y tone. Rocky crossed her arms across her chest.

_I wonder how they would react if they knew that dancing saved my life, _she thought bitterly.

* * *

Tinka watched Rocky react to her and Cece's words, looking at her facial expressions carefully in the plane's window. Rocky caught her and glared, her frown fading fast and a cool, calm exterior appearing immediately. Tinka looked away, frightened, and continued to listen to Cece.

Soon enough, the plane landed.

"I am ready to get to Miami," Tinka said in her thick foreign accent, standing and stretching, arching her back in a catlike way.

"We're in Miami, just still on the plane," Cece stated. Rocky remained silent, grabbing her luggage. She tugged an ear-bud out to say to Cece in a cool, calm voice with the slightest hint of anger laced in,

"Nice to know you think I should be over the thing that saved my life."

Then she followed her older brother in walking off the plane, standing tall.

* * *

Austin Moon and Dez Kingston stood in Sonic Boom, leaning against the counter and playing _Slender: The Eight Pages _on Austin's laptop. They were huge fans of the game, despite the fact it scared them each time and made them wet their pants almost every time they played it.

"Austin!" shouted the voice of Austin's girlfriend, Ally Dawson. She and her best-friend, Trish de la Rosa, stood at the entrance.

"Ally!" he called back, running a hand through his cutely-messy, bright-blonde hair and a grin appearing on his face.

"Did you get my gift?" Ally asked, walking over. Austin's grin faded and he nodded. Their three-month anniversary was quickly approaching and Ally had suddenly started becoming controlling and possessive yet also distant and rude. Austin honestly didn't know why.

"Yep." He took out a small black box and handed it to Ally. "Happy early three-month anniversary."

"Yeah, yeah, same to you," she mumbled, opening the box greedily and smiling at the initial white-gold necklace inside. The "A" was studded with small diamonds. What Ally didn't know was that Austin had spent some of his college savings to buy it.

Dez and Trish exchanged a look.

* * *

"Trish and I are going to go shopping. We'll meet you up at Shredder's Beach Club?" Ally called out two hours later after their Team Austin-and-Ally meeting. Well, the first hour was spent goofing off, half of the second hour calming down in order to start the meeting, and the last of the second hour was spent for the meeting.

"Dez and I are getting lunch at Mini's," Austin stated, the redhead-and-blonde all-boy duo walking out.

They made a longer walk than usual walk to Mini's, goofing off and annoying people. They hadn't done that ever since Auslly had gotten together.

When they finally arrived, Dez went to go get them a table in the slowly-crowding mall restraunt while Austin went to get them their usual. He ended up in line behind a tall brunette with a slim dancer's body.

"Thank you," she said, sitting down onto the stool. Austin glanced at her and did a double-take. She was really pretty. He quickly ordered and sat down next to her. Her head slowly lifted at the presence of the teen popstar.

"You new in Miami?" Austin wondered, getting lost in her deep-set eyes that were a dark brown shade that reminded him of chocolate and framed by long, thin eyelashes.

"I'm staying for a week," she stated. She was also getting lost in the unnamed blonde guy's light brown puppy eyes that was partly covered by his messy, long-ish hair that had to be dyed blonde due to its unnatural brightness that worked for him.

"Cool. Maybe I can show you around?" Austin suggested with a flirty undertone, raising an eyebrow and then quickly mentally-slapping himself. Here he was, borderline-flirting with a girl he had just met when he had a girlfriend!

"Maybe, Blondie," Mystery Girl agreed, leaning back in her stool and smirking. Austin gulped.

"I-I'm Austin." He cursed himself for stuttering.

"Rocky." She hopped off of her stool and walked off.

* * *

**A/N: I FINALLY POSTED THE FIRST FRICKING CHAPTER!  
While I continue making eternal exclamation points, you comment and favorite or follow if you like this story.  
HAPPY EARLY NEW YEAR'S EVE! AND SAY GOODBYE TO 2013 BECAUSE 2014 IS ARRIVING FASTER THAN A SPRITNING CHEETAH ON A SUGAR-HIGH!**


	2. Rocky and Austin Centric Filler

**A/N: I know it's been forever. But I'm here with the second chapter. I also decided to surprise you guys with an update.**

* * *

Ally wasn't _trying _to be a bad girlfriend. She honestly _adored _Austin, with his carefree attitude, caring nature, and musical talents, he was the perfect guy for a girl to date or just simply be friends with.

She had seen lots of other girls eyeing him and flirting with him. Plus, Trish had told her the cast of _Shake It Up, Chicago! _was coming to Miami and then she had zoned out after that because Ally was panicking. The cast was full of beautiful girls who could dance with him without embarrassing themselves and, oh yeah, never had _stage fright_.

Ally was just insecure, so she changed her personality without even knowing it because one girl stuck out the most and she had seen that girl talking with Austin at Mini's.

She was pretty, no doubt, with a toned dancer's frame. She was leggy with plump pink lips and deep-set eyes in a sultry dark brown. Her skin was smooth and a pretty light brown shade. Her deep brown hair had been styled in pretty loose curls and she had been dressed very casually, obviously getting off the flight from Chicago to Miami, her dancer nature showed off by a peach-colored tank-top reading "Dance Like Everyone's Watching" in white, bubbly fonts that were different from each other.

Rocky Blue was a threat to Ally losing Austin. Austin was Ally's first boyfriend. She didn't want to lose him.

* * *

Rocky threw her ridiculously small smoothie from Mini's into the trashcan, walking around and thinking of things to do. Her mind wandered off to the blonde guy... Austin. She had never been one to go for flirty, player-like guys like him, but Austin intrigued Rocky. She wasn't attracted to him, but he was interesting. He was carefree yet responsible, confident yet shy.

The leggy brunette looked down at the slip of paper reading his number in her palm and a rare smirk appeared on her face as she added him to her contacts and sent him a text, asking to meet him tomorrow night at Sonic Boom.

* * *

Austin was trying to ignore Ally.

He knew it wasn't right, with her being his girlfriend and all, plus he knew Ally would find him at his house at some point that day, so his thinking that had crowded his mind all day would be fully focused for about one more hour.

**Rocky or Ally?**

The three words he had written on a spare piece of paper was the only thing he had been staring at for at least 30 minutes.

Ally was hard to stay away from, addicting in a shy, awkward, way with her pretty features and classic brunette beauty: Petite, curvy, glossy waves, brown doe eyes, feminine features, smooth pale skin.

Rocky was a different kind of addicting... she was alluring, sexy yet innocent. Dancer's build, long legs, tall height that was still shorter than him, sultry eyes, athletic body, angelic face, soft skin, and dark chocolate colored curls.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the buzz of his cell phone. Normally he would ignore it, but the mystery number made him read the text.

**Hey, Austin. It's Rocky. Can we meet at Sonic Boom tomorrow? Maybe at, like, eight o'clock? Maybe we could meet up a bit earlier, if you want? Yeah, remember, you gave me your number. I never gave you mine.**

Austin reread it at least three times before smiling softly and reply.

**Your number is added. How 'bout the contact name Rocky Road? Its fine if we meet at Sonic Boom, but maybe at 9:30 instead of 8:00. Its still open at 8. -Austin **

Rocky responded a few moment later.

**Rocky Road? I like it. And why in private? Why can't we meet in public with other people around? And Austin, please don't lie to me. You'll make me sad. :( -Rocky**

**I just have a history with one of the employees and she's pretty much the only employee there. The shop closes at 8:30, but she stays after until 9:00 then goes back to her house. -Austin**

**How do you know that? Do you STALK the girl? -Rocky**

Austin couldn't help it. He laughed.

**No. We just kind of write songs together and I told her I was busy tomorrow, but I'm not. I just want to stay away from her. We're kind of in a fight. Not good if we meet up there while she's THERE, ya know what I mean? -Austin**

**Yeah, I get it. I'd do the same thing if I was in that situation. In fact, I AM in a situation like that, just back in Chicago. So, 9:30, then? -Rocky**

**Yep. 9:30. And thanks for understanding. -Austin**

**Your welcome. Plus, private meetings are a lot more romantic than public. -Rocky**

His eyes widened, but he didn't feel shocked. He must've sent mixed messages.

"Damn it," he cursed. Austin made a girl think they were gonna have a romantic relationship, when he was already _in _one.

Shit.

* * *

**A/N: I feel like I'm rushing Austin and Rocky's relationship. That's all I have to say. Oh yeah! Review Questions!**

_**REVIEW** **QUESTION**  
_Should Rocky get a solo career/a performance/a song in this fic?


	3. Ally Finds Out and Austin Kisses Rocky

**A/N: It's Friday and I'm happy.**

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Rece rogan lover: **Yay, I'm not the only one who ships Austin and Rocky together! :)

Remember, if I get a review, I'll respond to them each chapter. Send one or two in and I'll respond in the next chappy. :)

* * *

Austin didn't know what to do. He was in a love triangle while his girlfriend didn't even know she was included in it.

"So, what should I do?" Austin asked Trish and Dez.

"Don't freak out. Just borrow my pants," Dez stated before ripping off his striped skinny jeans and handing them to the tall blonde.

"Thanks, Dez," he mumbled before turning to Trish.

"Explain to this Rocky girl what you really meant and tell her that you have a girlfriend who your in a very happy relationship with-" she started.

"But it isn't happy on _my _end! And I don't want to lose Rocky. I may have only known her for a day, but she already seems important to me," Austin interrupted.

"Who already seems important to you?"

The remaining three members of Team Austin-and-Ally turned to see the ombre-haired girl on the blue stairs, her glossy hair styled in loose curls. She still wore the diamond-studded "A" necklace Austin had given her. A sleeveless, flowy, dark pink top with "GEEK" in bold black font went well with her light pink skinny jeans and black lace-styled wedged espadrilles. She had on four string bracelets: Three were light pink, each with different charms. One was a pair of ballet slippers, one was "LOVE" in cursive, and the last was a simple infinity signs. The last one was the same shade as her top, two silver hearts on each side of a music note charm that matched her silver-diamond music note necklace. She held a music note phone case that had music notes to a song printed inside the note.

"My mom's sister. I just met her a few hours ago," Austin lied. Luckily, he was a good liar.

"Oh, cool. Listen, I'm locking up early. Trish, wanna go get some dinner and then head over to my house?" Ally said, directing the last part towards her best friend.

"Sure," Trish answered and as she linked arms with the petite girl, mouthed at Austin to talk to Rocky when she arrived.

"Remember, don't freak out," Dez reminded Austin, still pantless as he walked out of the store. Austin looked at the outside then down at Dez's pants and repeated this for a few minutes before tossing the colorful material aside and preparing to meet Rocky.

* * *

Rocky checked herself one more time, perfecting her subtle make-up and making sure not one of her beach waves was out of place. She spun around once, giggling as her black pleated skater skirt flew around her thighs. A thick, crystallized black bangle she had borrowed from Tinka slid up and down her wrist, a silver Hershey's Kiss necklace the only item that wasn't colored black, gold, or yellow.

The rest of her outfit was themed to her favorite superhero, Batman. Her black top reminded her of a fitted female's baseball jersey with yellow stripes on the sleeves and the well-known superhero's logo on the center of the t-shirt, the logo matching the one of her phone case with "Keep Calm and Call Batman" in bold yellow font. A black drawstring bag with the same logo sat on the bed behind her.

She skipped over, slipping her phone inside the bag before sliding on a pair of black-and-gold studded Converse High-Tops, winking at her reflection as she slinked out of her hotel room.

* * *

Rocky arrived right on time and Austin was leaning against the counter, texting, when she strode in. The sound of her sneaker's soft 'thuds' made Austin look up.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Rocky asked, hopping up onto the counter, her skirt sliding up her legs. Austin gulped at the sight, making Rocky raise an eyebrow at him.

"I have a girlfriend," Austin blurted out.

"I _know _that."

"You do?"

"Yeah. You're _Austin Moon_. Your love life probably makes headlines each and every day."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Austin cleared his throat.

"Okay, so we can't be together, so we should stop flirting with each other," Austin suggested, making Rocky giggle.

"Austin, I was never going to try to break-up your relationship with your girlfriend. I've flirted with guys who've been in relationships before, and we always remain on good terms," Rocky explained.

"So, I'm not worth risking a relationship for?" Austin questioned. He mentally face-palmed. He even sounded stupid to _himself _now.

"Oh my God! Your happy in your own relationship and your telling me to break it up? I thought you were a nice guy," Rocky suddenly burst out, hopping off the counter and glaring.

_Damn it, _he thought, _her height doesn't make it easier to win an argument__._

"No! That's not what I meant!" he replied back, frustrated.

"Sure," Rocky responded sarcastically before switching her tone back to normal, "Call me when you make up your mind."

She rolled her eyes at him and began to walk out when his hand grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him and their lips collided into a passionate kiss.

* * *

Ally stopped and her mouth dropped open, eyes widening. Austin was kissing another girl, his hands resting on her hips and her hands playing with his bright blonde locks. They seemed deep into it and the mystery girl tilted her head back, letting her boyfriend kiss her neck, nibbling on her pulse point.

She knew it was wrong to watch two people kiss and one give a hickey, but the view of Austin cheating on her made her freeze.

* * *

Rocky let out a soft moan as Austin began to kiss her pulse point. They began to kiss on the lips again, somewhat angry now from their short argument. They turned around and Rocky was pressed against the counter.

Then they sprung apart at the sound of a sob. Rocky raised a hand to her lips in shock as Ally Dawson entered.

"You dick!" Rocky shouted before slapping him and running out, calling out an apology to Ally in the process.

"We're through," Ally snapped before stomping out as well.

* * *

**A/N: DRAMA BOMB! BOOM!**


End file.
